


度蜜月1

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	度蜜月1

在了今天的時候，是在了度蜜月中的前段嘅夜晚，八幡他們就在了一間特別美麗的酒店房間內的，八幡他們就好開心地去休息中，之後彩加他就被了八幡他說：我希望可以永遠幸福又開心地陪了我，不如我們就好開心地過了一個美好又特別的日子，所以我們做的，彩加他就講：嗯，好啊，八幡他就同了彩加他吻着，也吻得好深並十分之開心又好甜蜜的，之後彩加他就給了八幡他抱了起來的之外，八幡他就開始除了彩加他的浴衣的。彩加他的全身就被了八幡他舔吻吸，之後彩加他的乳頭給了八幡他用用手好好地輕撫的，八幡他之後就把了彩加他的乳頭好好地吸含舔，也當了彩加他的乳頭充滿了sweet 牛奶，就充滿干勁地含的，吸完了，而八幡他就把了自己的手指去撫摸了彩加他的濕潤的小穴，就開始吸舔了彩加他的小穴，之後彩加他的身體不停顫抖的，所以這樣也好快高潮，之後他們就去了清潔了，就好好地拥抱一起睡覺了的。


End file.
